Magnificent Creatures
by fembuck
Summary: Yara joins Daenerys on the balcony of her pyramid one night before they sail for the Seven Kingdoms. Dany/Yara. Femslash.


**Title:** Magnificent Creatures  
 **Author:** fembuck  
 **Fandom:** Game of the Thrones  
 **Pairing:** Daenerys/Yara  
 **Rating:** Teen Audiences and Up  
 **Words:** 1,844  
 **Summary:** Yara joins Daenerys on her balcony at night.  
 **Note:** It's just shameless flirting everywhere, like their actual scene together!

xxx

Dany stood on the pyramid's balcony, head tilted towards the sky, enjoying the cool night breeze on her skin as she gazed at the glittering points of light in the darkness and wondered if one day Drogon might fly her there too … if one day she might be able to make the heavens her domain as well.

"You look at the sky as if longing for home."

Beautifully formed lips curved up at the sound of the voice behind her, and Dany did not try to hide her pleasure when she turned around to face the speaker.

"You are lucky to have companions capable of such wonders. They are truly, _magnificent_ creatures."

"They are," Dany agreed easily, the smile still tugging up her lips as she met Yara's eyes. "Though one can't fully understand just how astonishing they are until they've gotten to ride one," she continued, the mere memory of flight causing her heart to pick up speed. "Even bards would struggle to find the words to convey what it is like to rise to such heights, to have so much power beneath you."

"I do not doubt it, your grace," Yara replied, eying one of Dany's smaller dragons as he lay resting at her feet. "If the Gods, and my queen, look upon me with favour, perhaps one day you'll take me for a ride."

Yara's words were innocent enough, but the gleam in her eyes, and the crookedly suggestive half smile curling the corners of her lips, told another, far less innocent story.

Luckily for Yara, it was a story Dany was intrigued by.

"You're a bold one, aren't you?" Dany drawled, her smile growing a little before her eyes turned contemplative, wandering over Yara, drinking in the loosely assured way the woman carried herself with interest.

"Bold? That's one of the nicer words I've heard used to describe me," Yara replied affably, taking a few steps towards Dany before a downwards glance at the dragon by the queen's feet gave her pause.

"I'll bet," Dany replied, a small smile touching her lips as allowed herself to contemplate the type of trouble the woman before her was likely to have gotten up to over the years. "Men are fond of using _colourful,_ shall we say, phrases to describe me as well."

Yara laughed, and then shook her head before murmuring, "Men are fools," as she took a bold step towards Dany, before the dragon's twitching tail made her pause yet again.

Dany's lips curved up as Yara glanced down again, and she decided to take pity on her new ally, and, she sincerely hoped, friend.

"It's alright," Dany said gently, dropping her eyes down towards Viserion, who was resting peaceful by her feet, his tail twitching every so often in slumber, ruffling the bottom of her dress. "His name is Viserion, and he will not stir as long as your presence beside me is welcome."

"Is it welcome, your grace?" Yara asked, trying not to allow the apprehension she still felt at approaching a dragon – even one of the smaller ones – to show.

"If it wasn't, he wouldn't have allowed you to linger out here this long," Dany replied easily, holding out her hand to Yara in invitation, her lips turning up in a small smile a few seconds later when Yara awkwardly placed her hand in Dany's, clearly used to being on the other end of such an exchange.

"He's certainly the most unique chaperon I've laid eyes on," Yara said playfully, once she had safely stepped over Viserion's tail and occupied the spot on Dany's right side.

"Do I need a chaperone around you?" Dany asked, arching a teasingly questioning eyebrow at Yara.

"Your grace," Yara breathed out, running the rough pad of her thumb gently against the back of Dany's smooth hand, "I must confess you do," Yara continued, smiling rakishly.

"Then Viserion is well placed," Dany murmured lightly, carefully releasing Yara's hand before directing her gaze out over the edge of the balcony to observe the still smoldering, but also still _hers_ , city below.

"My hatred for my uncle is as cold and fathomless as the sea," Yara began as she looked out over the city, "but now that I am here, now that I have met you, I know that when he and I meet again, I will be honor bound to give him a clean death."

"Why?" Dany asked curiously, turning her head slightly so that she could see Yara's face.

"Because I am glad to have met you, and it was that scheming prick who made me aware of your existence," Yara replied, sighing deeply. "My life, my dreams for the future, has always been the Iron Islands. For others – the Baratheon's, the Lannister's, the Tyrell's - what is theirs has never been enough, but I have always accepted that I would be a warden in someone else's kingdom. After a lifetime of watching weak men rule, I thought this was a burden I would simply have to bear. And then …" Yara breathed in deeply, glancing over at Dany briefly, "To have a ruler on the Iron Throne that I admire, and a queen no less," she continued, her lips curling up in a smile. "You have earned him a clean death."

"So, you're a principled pirate," Dany observed evenly, more and more impressed with Yara as time went on, but not quite willing to make her growing esteem obvious, not yet. "I thought they were a thing of imagination, like giants-"

"Or dragons," Yara interjected smoothly.

"Or dragons," Dany agreed with a smile before her gaze turned searching, her eyes studying Yara closely once again. "Why did you come here?" she inquired softly, her keen, piercing stare betraying her gentle tone.

"To offer you my ships in-"

"No," Dany cut in, directly but not harshly. "Why did you come to this balcony tonight?"

"I hoped to see you," Yara replied simply, "And if it was acceptable to you, to speak with you more."

"Why?"

"Because I enjoyed it earlier, and without explicit instructions to the contrary, I rarely avoid things that I enjoy," Yara responded, her eyes holding Dany's boldly.

"We are still talking about conversation, are we not?"

"We are if you wish us to be."

"And if I do not wish us to be?" Dany asked meeting Yara's gaze steadily.

Yara simply smiled and swayed minutely closer to Dany before she reached for Day's hand and took in gently into her own.

"Then, together, I'm sure we could think of another pleasurable way to enjoy each other's company," Yara breathed out before dipping her head down to gallantly kiss the back of Dany's hand.

Dany's eyes dipped down to Yara's lips, gazing at them thoughtfully for a long moment, and when her eyes lifted again to meet Yara's, there was a decidedly hungry look in them.

"I am no one's conquest," Dany stated, though she was seriously tempted by thoughts of the pleasure she was certain Yara's hands and Yara's mouth could bring her.

"I am aware, your grace. We clasped hands as partners earlier, but in this I have no objection to taking to my knees … and obeying," Yara replied, her words causing Dany to breathe in deeply as arousal spiked through her.

"I appreciate the symbolism," Dany murmured, "but I'd rather have you on a bed."

"Aōhoso," _As you wish_ , Yara smiled. She was no more adept at High Valyrian than most Westerosi, but she'd picked up a few clean phrases in the brothels she'd visited over the years, and she thought the use of it might impress Dany. "So long as you have me," Yara continued wickedly, drawing a sinfully delicious to Dany's lips.

"Kiss me," Dany said, her words falling teasingly, both command and playful challenge. "Show me what your mouth can do."

Yara stepped forward, closing the small distance that still remained between herself and Dany, and then she lifted her right hand, delicately bringing it to Dany's face so that her thumb could stroke lightly across the mother of dragons pale cheek.

"Forgive my wonder," Yara said softly as her eyes and fingers caressed Dany's face. "I'm not used to such loveliness. The Iron Islands are in my soul, but they are a hard place, a bleak place, that some say are devoid of natural graces. But those who say such things are idiots. There is beauty there, but like the land itself, it can be unforgiving and cruel."

"So can I," Dany remarked, even as she enjoyed the gentle touch of this woman who she knew was used to being anything but.

"I believe you, my Queen," Yara replied. "It is why I willingly accept you as my Queen," she continued, drawing a dangerous smile from Dany, which only excited Yara more. "Let me prove my devotion," she concluded gently, before leaning down to bring their lips together.

"Viserion," Dany breathed out when their lips parted. Her features and voice were composed, but if one were looking, the rapid rise and fall of her chest would have given away the effect Yara's kiss had on her … and Yara was looking. "Henujagon," Dany commanded when Viserion's head lifted and turned in her direction.

Yara remained still through sheer force of will as Viserion moved at Dany's command, drawing himself up into a sitting position. She would not show weakness in front of Dany, especially so close to having the queen in bed, but being so close to the dragon was internally wreaking havoc on Yara.

Viserion stretched and yawned, revealing a terrifying array of razor sharp teeth before fluttering his wings in preparation for flight.

"We should take a few steps back," Dany directed at Yara, who nodded, and followed Dany's lead, moving with the mother of dragons and then coming to a stop when she did.

Almost as soon as they settled in place, Viserion began to extend his wings, and then, before Yara had time to truly comprehend the awesome sight before her, Viserion took off into the air and quickly became lost in the deep darkness of the night sky.

"Follow me," Dany murmured to Yara once they had lost sight of Viserion.

"With pleasure," Yara replied, feeling far more at ease now that their chaperone had taken leave.

Without another word, or a glance to her side, Dany began to walk towards the interior of pyramid, certain that Yara was walking with her - eager to submit to any command issued from her lips.

There would be no taking to the sky and riding her dragons for her that night, but there was still a magnificent creature by her side, and Dany was greatly looking forward to discovering what pleasures were to be found in riding a Kraken.

The End


End file.
